bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kurogiri
Kurogiri (黒霧, Kurogiri), known as Black Mist is a villain and second-in command of the League of Villains and Tomura Shigaraki's right-hand, who also made his first major role who also made his first major role as one of the main antagonists of the Ultimate Space & Jams Arc. His goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". Appearance As his name implies, Kurogiri's entire body is made out of mist. He normally wears a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes. In his villain costume he doesn't wear anything and only has three metal plates around his neck. Personality Kurogiri has a very polite and respectful personality, which is shown when he greets the students and introduces himself in a formal manner. However, like his fellow villains, he also has shown a sinister side by telling the students that they would be tortured and killed when warping them to various areas of the U.S.J. Synopsis Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Kurogiri appears at the Ultimate Space and Jams, using his Quirk to warp himself and the villains to the area.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 He then appears before the escaping class of students, introducing themselves as the League of Villains and revealing that they were the ones who broke into Yuuei yesterday. He goes on to say that their mission is to kill All Might and wonders why he isn't here. Katsuki Bakugou and Eijirou Kirishima attack Kurogiri, but their attacks simply go through him. He then uses his Quirk to warp most of the students to various areas of the U.S.J.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14 After doing this, Kurogiri fights No. 13. Kurogiri uses his Quirk against No. 13's Quirk by warping No. 13's Black Hole against him. As No. 13's Quirk starts turning him to dust, Kurogiri says that No. 13's battle experience is far lower than other Heroes due to him only specializing in disaster relief.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Having incapacitated No. 13, Kurogiri tries to stop Tenya Iida from escaping, knowing that Iida's escape would put the League of Villains in jeopardy, but is intercepted by Mezou Shouji. As Tenya reaches the exit, Kurogiri tries to attack him again, but Ochako Uraraka, seeing a physical part of him, is able to grab him and use her Zero Gravity to make him float into the air, stopping him. Kurogiri decides to inform Shigaraki Tomura on the situation, telling him that he has incapacitated No. 13 but failed to stop one of the students from escaping.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 Kurogiri then uses his Quirk to protect Noumu against All Might's attack. As he himself is about to attack All Might, Katsuki strikes him and pins him down, preventing him from using his Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 Kurogiri is then set free when Noumu attempts to attack Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 19 After All Might defeats Noumu and Shigaraki starts to panic, Kurogiri calms him down by saying that Noumu did considerable damage to All Might and they should take the opportunity to finish the job. After Shigaraki regains his composure, he and Kurogiri attempt to attack All Might, but they are intercepted by Izuku, which gives the Heroes enough time to arrive at the U.S.J., in turn forcing Shigaraki and Kurogiri to stop their attack. They are then sucked into No. 13's Black Hole and are seemingly turned into dust, but Kurogiri uses his Quirk at the last second to warp him and Shigaraki back to their hideout, thus saving themselves from being killed. After the mysterious voice on the monitor asks about the whereabouts of Noumu, Kurogiri regretfully reports that they do not know Noumu's coordinates due to him being thrown far away and were unable to pinpoint his location, thus being unable to retrieve him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc Kurogiri appears before the Hero Killer, Stain. Stain draws his katana and aims it at Kurogiri. Kurogiri tells Stain to withhold his blade as they have similar interests and that he has been wanting to meet someone of his notoriety. Kurogiri then asks Stain for a moment of his time, teleporting them both away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42 Field Training Arc Kurogiri brings Stain to the League of Villains hideout to meet with Tomura. However, the meeting between Stain and Tomura goes awry. Kurogiri asks the mysterious voice on the monitor if it is all right to keep the meeting going, but the voice orders Kurogiri to allow them to continue, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) will stimulate Tomura's growth.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 The meeting between Tomura and Stain turns into a fight. Kurogiri tries to intervene, but Stain injures him and prevents him from moving. After Stain and Tomura declare their common interest in destroying the current society, Stain restores Kurogiri's mobility and demands to be returned to Hosu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 Kurogiri warps himself, Stain, and Tomura to Hosu. After Stain leaves to finish his business, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Kurogiri replies that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching and states that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results, which intrigues Tomura. Tomura orders Kurogiri to release the Noumus. Kurogiri warps three Noumus to their location, and Tomura orders the Noumus to attack Hosu. Kurogiri asks Tomura if he will join the assault on Hosu. Tomura replies that he won't because of his shoulder injury.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Tomura, using binoculars, watches Stain kill the winged Noumu and becomes annoyed that nothing is going his way. After the other two Noumu are restrained and arrested, Tomura disintegrates his binoculars out of anger. Tomura decides to leave and return to the League of Villains hideout. Kurogiri asks Tomura if the results of the attack on Hosu are to his satisfaction, but Tomura replies that the results depends on tomorrow. Kurogiri teleports himself and Tomura back to the League of Villains hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 End of Term Test Arc When The Broker brings in two candidates to join the League of Villains. Tomura becomes displeased with his visitors due to them seemingly being types he despises the most and orders Kurogiri to send them away. Kurogiri asks Tomura to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by the broker who produces quality results. The Broker tells Kurogiri that he wants his service charge one way or another; The Broker also agrees with Kurogiri about letting them introduce themselves. After Himiko Toga and Dabi introduce themselves, Tomura becomes angry at them for talking about Stain, and prepares to attack them. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his quirk to stop the fight. Telling Tomura that expansion is necessary in order to achieve his wishes, now that the spotlight is on them. He asks him to not reject help. Reminding Tomura if he doesn't make use any of the offered help, everything left to them will disappear. Understanding Kurogiri, Tomura storms out of the room. The Broker comments about Tomura being too young; Kurogiri asks the broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration; he comments that Tomura understands what needs to be done and he is sure he'll understandingly accept them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 Quirk and Abilities Warp Gate: Kurogiri's Quirk can create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal. When the user produces a mass of the dark fog, it transports anything it comes in contact with to a nearby location. Battles Relationships Shigaraki Tomura Kurogiri serves Tomura faithfully and carries out any command Tomura gives without question, similar to that of a servant. Despite that, he also appears to be somewhat of a mentor towards Tomura, such as calming him down when Noumu was defeated or advising him to give Himiko and Dabi a chance to introduce themselves so that they could attempt to recruit them into the League of Villains in order to increase their numbers. Trivia *The characters in his name are composed of and . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villain Alliance Members